Resetting
by FullMetalPhantom325
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake saving the monsters... Sometimes I wonder if I hurt them more than I helped them MENTION AND SHOWING OF SELF-HARM
1. Chapter 1

**SELF-HARM WARNING**

 **~~~~~Line Break~~~~~**

I sat huddled in the corner of my room crying. I usually have pretty bad days, but today is even worse than when Sans gave me a _BADTIME_. Today it seems like everyone had enough of me at school and, like usual, I can't take it.

 _Earlier that morning_

"FRISK! For the last time please wake up!" Toriel yelled at my door with a hint of aggravation in her voice. That said hint being the main reason I jumped out of bed.

"Sorry, Mom." I said with an apologetic smile.

She gave me an odd look before saying, "Hurry up and get ready." and walking away.

I watched her walk away with guilt taking over me.

'You stupid child! Look at what you have done now! You're useless, you can't even make your Mom proud. Hell, you couldn't even make your old mom proud.' I said to myself as I got myself ready for school. I was up all night thanks to a nightmare reminding me of everything I'd done during the genocide route.

I missed breakfast but was still able to catch a ride with Toriel who continued to give me a weird look.

When we finally got to school, Mom and I said our goodbyes as we headed to our respective classrooms, she being a teacher and I being a student.

As I walked to my classroom, I silently counted to ten to will myself for the usual onslaught of insults that surrounded me in the morning.

"Good morning Frisk. Nice to see you decided to be on time today" my teacher, Ms. Linda said as she sneered at me. I've never been late or tardy to her class, so I looked at her confusingly.

"Don't act so confused you little brat! You know exactly what I mean."

I actually didn't but held my head down instead of trying to figure it out.

"Look, guys, it's the monster-lover."

"I heard she dated all her friends."

"What a whore."

"What was she thinking bringing them here"

"I wish she was dead." I jumped up at the last insult. I'm used to the teasing and misgendering, but those really mean insults always get to me.

Ms. Linda, of course, let them continue to insult me. When the bell for the end of the school day ended, I ran to my mom's car.

The ride back home was quiet for both Mom and I was tired. When we arrived, I walked into the house and ran to my room. I locked it and began to cry hard.

 _Present_

I'm so useless. If I'm getting this much grief over saving the monsters, just imagine how much the monsters are getting.

What have I done? In my childish naive am I hurting the monsters more than I can help them? All because I feel regret over when Chara took control of me during the genocide route? Because, just like back then, I am extremely weak?

Crying, I walked over to my CDs and picked up my Three Days Grace CD. I took out a razor from the CD booklet and pulled up my sleeves. My arms were covered in scars, old and new. Some were still slightly bleeding. Paying them no mind, I took the razor and made five new marks on my skin, each deeper than the last. I watched my arm bleed for a moment before I heard my Mom call out, "Frisk! Sans and Papyrus are here for dinner!" Sighing, I hurriedly cover my arms and ran downstairs with a fake smile on my face.

I waved to the skelebros and answered their questions, lying when needed, when they asked about my day. Sans kept giving me an odd look, however, so I kept trying to avoid eye contact with him and being alone with him. Of course, the odds are never in my favor so when Mom offered for Sans and Papyrus to stay the night, I knew something was going to happen.

That night, when everyone went to bed, I wait till I was sure everyone was asleep and began to cry again. I just felt so awful today. All I can think about was how I killed all my friends and how I probably made their life worse by bringing them here. I picked up my razor off the floor, I forgot to put it up when Toriel called me for dinner, and once again began to cut. However, I accidentally went to deep one time and let out a small yell.

I covered my mouth and hoped that none heard me and quickly made my way to the bathroom only to run into the main person I was hoping to avoid. "Hey Sans." I said with a shaky voice.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay? I heard you yell not too long ago." Sans said.

"I'm fine," I said hold my arm away hoping he didn't notice. "I just had a bad dream." I lied.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Sans said as he grabbed my arm, only for his eyes to widen and go black. "Hey kid, what did you do to your arm?"

I snatched my arm away and ran to the bathroom, locking the door while crying.

"Kid? Open this door!" Sans whispered loudly as to not wake up the other people in the house. When I refused to open the door I heard Sans mumble shit and I saw a glow of blue magic before the door unlocked. When Sans walked in I could practically see his face go a deathly white (no pun intended).

"Kid, Frisk, what have you done?" Sans said as he pulled out a first aid kit from thin air and quietly began working on my arm. As he took me to the sink and washed off my arms and dried them off, he sat me down and pulled out some hydrogen peroxide.

"Frisk, this is going to hurt," he said as he poured the hydrogen peroxide on my cuts. I stopped breathing as the burning ran up and down my arms. Tears ran down my face faster and when the burning stopped, I looked over to Sans to see he was fixing up the first aid kit when suddenly he turned around and asked, "Frisk, what the hell were you thinking?"

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Please let me know how you guys like this chapter! Thanks in advance


	2. Chapter 2

"Frisk, this is going to hurt." Sans said as he poured the hydrogen peroxide on my cuts. I stopped breathing as the burning ran up and down my arms. Tears ran down my face faster and when the burning stopped, I looked over to Sans to see he was fixing up the first aid kit when suddenly he turned around and asked, "Frisk, what the hell were you thinking?"

I looked down at my bandaged arms and refused to speak. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. Sans must have sensed this cause suddenly, he blurted out, "Secret for a secret?"

I looked at him with a face of confusion and watched him lean against the sink.

"Since you apparently don't want to tell me why you mutilated your arms, I'm offering to tell you why I am how I am if you tell me why you do what you do." Sans said looking at me with a serious expression.

I thought about and realized one way he was gonna get it out of me sooner or later so, I nodded my head in agreement.

Sighing, Sans looked at me with empty eyes. "Anything said in this room will not leave. Got it kiddo?"

I nodded and Sans sighed again. "I don't know why, but I feel like you already know all of this stuff. In fact, I feel as if your the main cause of it. No offense. It all started when you came. I feel like I'm living my life over and over again from the point where you first fell into the Underground. So I gave up. What's the point in doing something if it's just going to have to be done all over again?

"Sometimes, I can't just sit there and watch things happen. Especially in timelines where a certain human decides to kill my family and friends." With a pointed glance at me, Sans continued his story.

"Of course, it was worthless since I ended up being killed anyway. It just proved my theory. Just give up. Now, your turn kiddo."

I gulped and looked at Sans with tears in my eyes. I knew he hated me. Maybe, just maybe if I explained what happened to him, he'll understand.

"When I first fell down the hole I was only trying to get out of here. I didn't kill. I saved everyone, except Flowey killed Asgore. I then went on to fight him when I went to reload my SAVE, but he had deleted it and I had to fight him to get control back. I lost my SAVE, but I spared him in the process. I redid it all anew, I killed no one, and I got my true happy ending. For a while, I was happy. Then something happened. Someone kept telling me to reset. In my head, they will tell me all the perks of resetting. They told me I can save Asriel. So, I did. But, I-i wasn't in control. I was as this person relentlessly killed all my friends, killed everyone I loved. It was only at the end I learned their name. Chara. Chara killed everyone. And all I could do was sit back and watch. Then, when everything was over, she gave me the choice of either giving her my soul or staying in the dark. Instead, I , I won, but I couldn't forget. So this time I made sure not to kill. I made sure to befriend everyone. But, I can't forget how useless I was and still am. I see how you and Toriel look at me. You two remember. Y'all remember how evil I was. I'm useless. I wish I was dead so I can save you two the suffering of seeing me every day. It's not like I can do anything about it. Unless I die naturally, I'll be forced to resume or reset. So I take my pain out with more pain. Only this pain I can control."

When I was done, I began crying again as I remembered everything. Surprisingly, I felt a bony figure hug me and tell me to let it all out. So I did.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was on my bed with something warm on me that oddly smelt like ketchup. I opened my eyes and blushed when I saw it was Sans' jacket.

I was about to take it off but changed my mind at last minute. I walked out of my room into the kitchen and saw Toriel making breakfast.

"Morning, Frisk. I heard you had a nightmare last night?" Mom asked as she cooked.

'Nightmare? I guess that's what Sans told her.' I thought. "Yes, ma'am," I said aloud.

"Sans told me you had a nightmare so he held you till you slept. When he went to leave, you didn't let go of him so he had to take off his jacket so he could leave." Mom said with a small smile.

I blushed again and began to eat the plate of food Mom put in front of me.

"Frisk?" Toriel said quietly "I am sorry if in any way you feel like I am treating you different. It is just that lately, you have been secluded and quiet. I know you have been having nightmares but since you didn't come to me I just assumed you were OK. But yesterday, when you finally got up and I saw your face, you looked like you haven't slept correctly in months.

"Now, you don't have to tell me how you feel right now, but I want you to know that I am always here for you if needed."

Tears pricked in my eyes after I hear Mom say that. All this time I thought she was looking at me like that because she hated me but instead, she was looking at me like that because she was worried. I gave her a grateful smile and signed 'Thanks, Mom.' To her since not only was my mouth full, but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to speak.

Mom and I continued to eat our breakfast in peace when Sans suddenly appeared in the kitchen. He was noticeably missing his signature jacket. "Sup?" He said as a greeting.

"Sans! What did I tell you about using your shortcuts to get into the house! We have a door and a doorbell for a reason!" Toriel said holding her chest.

"Sorry, Tori but you have to admit that you a-door my random appearances in your house," Sans said with a smirk

I groaned at the pun and signed to Sans 'Why are you here?' Sans smiled and said "Taking you out today kiddo. We got some things to talk about. When you finish eating your food go ahead and get dressed. I'll be here."

I finished my food and made my way to my room changing into my normal clothes and putting Sans jacket in my arms. I made my way back downstairs and tried to give Sans back his jacket, to which he replied 'You keep it, for now, you need it more than I do.'

I put the jacket back on and waved to Toriel as Sans and I made our way to wherever he was taking me.

"Hey kid, I gotta tell you something. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I blatantly accused you of everything that's happened to me. While some of it is your fault," I flinched "apparently there were other things controlling what you did. I just have one question. How do you know who Chara and Asriel are?"

I gulped and sighed. "There was this flower named Flowey. He is the first person I would meet whenever I fell into the Underground no matter what happens. He is a constant in all my timelines. Kind of like you. During the Genocide run, before I got to the Hall of Judgement, I would go through some sort of house that looked like the Ruins. During my walk, Flowey would tell me his story. Then I would get to you and we'll you know what happens. When I killed Asgore, I was thrust into this black room where a human named Chara talked to me. I tried to save the world when she gave me the choice, but she killed me. When I finally built up enough strength to fight her, I fought her and won. Then, I had reset the world. Like I said before, I refused to kill and I befriended everyone. It was during that timeline I found out Flowey is Asriel. But, I can't save him, I couldn't save him. He needed souls to stay in his human form. In his human form, he could feel. As a flower, he couldn't. So, he decided to stay in the Underground and live as a flower for the rest of his days."

Sans was quiet for a moment before saying "I remember, during this timeline, before we left you had fought Flowey. I thought I saw Asriel but I thought that I was mistaken. And Chara, that sounds like her alright. I'm sorry kid for all of this."

I told him it was OK and he nodded then told me to hold his hand. "I'm 'bout to take you somewhere." I nodded and took his hand just as we went through one of his shortcuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans was quiet for a moment before saying "I remember, during this timeline, before we left you had fought Flowey. I thought I saw Asriel but I thought that I was mistaken. And Chara, that sounds like her alright. I'm sorry kid for all of this."

I told him it was OK and he nodded then told me to hold his hand. "I'm bout to take you somewhere." I nodded and took his hand just as we went through one of his short cuts.

We appeared in a town in front of New Grillby's. We walked in and Sans took his usual seat and I took the one to the left of him. Grillby came over to take our orders. I ordered a burger while Sans order a bottle of ketchup. "After the heated conversation we just had I'm feeling kind of parched." Sans said with a wink. I rolled out eyes and began to eat after Grillby brought us our respective orders

We ate in silence for the rest of our time there. When it was time for us to go back, Sans brought me over to his and Papyrus's house. He told me to go sit on the couch or find something to do while he went go take care of some business. After Sans left me to my own devices, I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, thinking. So much has happened in such a few short hours. It all happened so fast I don't even know how to explain it. Without knowing it, I started scratching at my bandaged up arm.

What if Sans started treating me different? What if he told Toriel about my arms? What if she kicked me out? What would I do then? God, my chest hurts so bad right now. Can a sixteen year old die of a heart attack? I started scratching my arm harder. God, I am so messed up. I started whimpering and crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I chanted.

God what's happening to me? I can't breath. Why can't I, why, "SANS!" I choked out as loud as I can. "SANS PLEASE!" I yelled as I cried. 'But nobody came.' a voice in my head said. No. No NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NONONONONONONO. I took a deep breath, and screamed.

Sans POV

I was in the lab working on the machine trying to clear my mind from all the drama with Frisk. After hearing what she went through and seeing what she did, while I don't approve of it, I understand what happened.

'Poor child.' I thought as I continued to work on the machine. Suddenly, I jumped because I thought I heard someone yell my name. I waited, but didn't hear it again so I went back to work. Then, I thought I heard someone yell Sans please, so I left my lab and made my way to the front of the house to check on the kid. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard Frisk begin to scream bloody murder. 'Ok, now THAT I heard.' I thought as I ran into the house. What I saw was heartbreaking. Frisk was screaming, while clawing at her arms and hyperventalating between screams. I ran over to her and held her arms while hugging her. "Frisk, breath. Look at me. Listen to the sound of my voice." Frisk let out a whimper. "No, no, stop that. Listen to the sound of my voice. Are you listening?" Frisk nods. "Ok, now I want you to listen to me ok? Breath in. Now breath out. Breath in. And back out. There you go, just like that. Now keep doing that until you fall asleep. Good girl." I whispered as I ran my hand through Frisk's hair.

"Sleep well." I said as I put her on the couch and took my jacket the chair to lay on top of her.

FRISKS POV

I woke up to myself coughing. 'God my throat and my arm hurts.' I thought as I absentmindedly rubbed them. I tried to talk only to realize my voice was really hoarse. 'Looks like I'm signing today.' I sighed

"Oh, hey kid. Looks like your awake. How you feeling?" Sans said as he walked into the living room.

'Like I tried to swallow a cactus and butcher my arm.' I signed

"Sound about right." Sans sighed. "You screamed so much much it gave the Scream a run for its money and you scratched the hell out of your arms"

I groaned inwardly at the pun before blushing and signing to Sans, 'Are you my friend?'

Sans looked confused and said, "Of course. Why would I help and worry for you otherwise?"

'Do you wish I was dead?'

"Of course not! What is with the questions?" Sans asked worried

"Knock knock." I said hoarsely

"Who's there?" Sans replied

"Olive." I said

"Olive who?" Sans asked

"Olive you." I said before laying back down and going back to sleep. Not before seeing the brightest blue run across San's cheeks of course.

SANS POV

I stood in the same place for at least five minutes. Did that kid just really? God, this kid is going to be the death of me. Well, to be honest, I can't really call her a kid anymore. She's sixteen now, and since she was 13 she's asked for us to use female pronouns. 'Rightly so at that.' I thought with a blush. Frisk has definately done sone growing over the years. She's still short, standing just at my chin at 4'6, but her ehm, female assets, make up for it. She grew ALOT of curves over the years thought not alot of people know it. Outside of our group, unless we use female pronouns, no ones really sure of her gender thank to her baggy, gender neutral clothing and her binder. Either way, I couldent help but eonder when did she get so damn cute? My cheeks blush a brilliant blue when I not only realized that she was fast asleep, but also that I've been standing there for five more minutes.

"Hehe... olive you too kid."


End file.
